parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the Clones - (2002) - Edward, James, and Whiff versus George - UbiSoftFan94.
This is where the part Edward and James try to fight off George, but are no match for him, so Whiff decides to come to their aid, and saves them, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi *James as Anakin Skywalker *George as Count Dooku *Whiff as Yoda Transcript *(as George gets his ship ready, Edward and James advance on him) *James: You shall pay for all the Jedi knights that you've killed today, George. *Edward: How about we take them together? You go slowly on the left-- *James: How about I take him now? *Edward: Foolish boy! James, come back! (James is fried by George) *George: As you may see, my Jedi powers are far behind your's. Now... back down. (tries to fry Edward, but is not strong enough by his blue lightsaber, and gets fried himself) *Edward: I don't think so. (accidentally antagonizes George, who takes his red lightsaber, and lumbers forward) *(Edward and George battle, but George forces Edward backwards) *George: Master Blue Engine, you disappoint me. Master Green Whiff holds you in such higher esteem. *(George lumbers forward and attacks Edward, causing to back away, brave) *George: Surely you could do better! *(Edward tries to defeat George, but backs away around in circles. Just as a fried James gets up, Edward tries to slash at George, but the steamroller cuts a wound of his arm and leg, knocking the lightsaber out of his hand. Edward tumbles the slope, but just as his lightsaber lands next to James when George chases after him, he, at the top of the bottom, frightened, still injured, and alarmed, gets up, tries to flee, and ends up walking backward, but accidentally trips over, and gets his foot caught in one of George's own leghold traps) *Edward: Ah! Ow! *(James, hearing Edward crying in pain, activates his green lightsaber, and gets up, but intervenes to save his master. As George reaches Edward, James jumps in front, and uses his weapon to carry the blow, and also tries his best to bravely protect his master) *Edward: James, help! *George: Bravery than you, James. Guess you said you'd had learned a lesson or two. *James: Well, I am a slowly learner. *(James bravely tries to protect his master, and attacks George, but grabs Edward's blue lightsaber on a tree, which Edward is unable to reach. Edward franctially struggles to free himself, but is too weak for the iron grip of George's trap. Despite being vain, spelndid, and red, James is no match to George as he manages to destroy his and Edward's lightsabers, and cuts off his arm, leaving the red engine struck and wounded. Emily, hearing James's cries of pain, and Edward screaming when caught in one of George's own traps, calls out to Whiff, and sees the horror of Edward and James both getting nearly killed in a very vicious fight. Against Edward and James's better judgement, Whiff intervenes to the rescue to save Edward and James) *Whiff: Count George. *George: You have interfered with our affairs for the last time. *Whiff: Powerful you have become, George. The dark side I sense in you. *George: I've become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you. *Whiff: Much to learn you still have. *George: It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided... by our knowledge of the Force... but by our skills with a lightsaber. *(Whiff and George light their lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as their lightsabers swing and clash. Whiff attacks boldly, causing George to retreat. Their shining blades clash in fierce combat. And with a terrible frenzy, George slashes Whiff, tripping him up over James and Edward, who is still caught in a trap) *Whiff: Fought well you have, my old Padawan. *George: This is just the beginning. (tries to force lightning them, but is fried by Whiff, causing him to fall back into a spaceship, which takes him away) Footage *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *No Joke For James (George Carlin) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Ringo Starr-US) (Season 1) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) Category:UbiSoftFan94